


Sweet Citrus

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Ignis Birthday, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: On his birthday, Ignis is in for several surprises. It's about time the royal adviser gets what he deserves.Featuring comic artwork byChiii~Happy Birthday, Ignis!~





	Sweet Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> There are two large images in this story, so the fic is best viewed on a large desktop/laptop screen. Happy reading!

As the lush orange orchard trees came into view, Ignis pushed his bangs off of his forehead. An hour of walking from the haven to reach the Fallgrove had been worth it for this view.

Thick orange trees heavy with fruit rustled gently in a soft breeze.  Early-morning dew glittered on sharp blades of grass and a light layer of fog gave the distant hills an ethereal quality.  

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” Gladio said. He turned from admiring the view to serve Ignis with one of his bright smiles. The sun hit his ruggedly handsome face and gorgeous amber eyes. It was that smile that finally washed away any trace of grumpiness Ignis had been feeling about the fact that none of his friends had acknowledged his birthday.

“Ahh, I'm quite thankful. I feared our time on the road had made everyone lose track and forget my birthday. I never forget important dates but I was prepared to suffer the oversight in silence.”

Gladio slid a heavy arm over Ignis’ shoulder. “You mean you would've given us all burnt toast first chance you got. Iggy, you know I'd never forget the day my best friend graced Eos with his illustrious presence.”

Ignis warmed in a blush. He nudged Gladio in an lackadaisical  effort to dislodge himself from his side. He failed. “Will I have to endure hamfisted flattery all day in lieu of a proper birthday gift?”

“And hard labor,” Gladio said. He waggled the wooden basket that occupied his other hand. “These oranges ain't gonna pick themselves.”

“Aren’t I lucky.”

“You get to spend the entire morning with me. You damn right you’re lucky.”

“Remind me. Why are we friends? At present, I can’t quite recall.”

Gladio laughed heartily and planted his hand on top of Ignis’ head. To his chagrin, the taller man ruffled his hair before pulling him along into the wooded orchard.

Ignis couldn't shake the feeling that they had entered another world, far removed from civilization. Tall trees heavy with oranges, lush grass, and the sounds of nature surrounded them.

Gladio led them deep into the orchard. There was no path or neat rows in this tangled forest. “Doesn’t get any better than this, eh, Iggy?”

“I suppose it does not. I’m quite glad we made the trek.”

“They say the best oranges are only found right here.”

While Gladio admired the orange globes dangling from trees, Ignis admired him and the way the sun and shadows created playful patterns across Gladio’s brown cheek. He allowed himself to lean in a little closer to his friend's side.

“We don’t get to spend much time together alone anymore. This is nice,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, with how things have been, it's hard to slow down, remember what good feels like.”

“Well said. I couldn't agree more.”

Gladio nodded, a slight smile curved at his lips. Ignis felt all-too-familiar butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Pressing his lips together, he  looked away, instead admiring the view and focusing on a fluffy bee that had decided to buzz around in front of them as if it were leading the way.

As they wandered deeper into the orchard, the foliage thickened, blocking out most of the world outside. Other than the occasional glimpse of rolling hills or the Disc of Cauthess, their world was trees and patches of sky. They finally stopped at a cluster of trees deep within the orchard. Plenty of oranges littered the ground.

Gladio released Ignis, dropped the basket near the bottom of one of the trees and rolled his shoulders. “All right, the best ones gonna be at the top.”

Ignis peered up through the tree’s branches. He reached out and tugged a low hanging orange from a tree limb. He gently squeezed the firm fruit; its skin yielded just a bit. Ignis tossed it in the air and caught it. “Yes, but we don’t have a ladder. Surely these will do.”

Gladio arched a brow and gave Ignis a funny look. When Ignis tossed the orange in the air again, Gladio caught it and tossed it over his shoulder like garbage. “Only the best will do today.”

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. C’mon, I’ll be the ladder.”

“So you want me to do all of the work?”

“I’m gonna be holding you.”

“Pfft. That’s hardly work.”

Gladio got in position under the tree. Ignis walked up behind him and clambered up onto his shoulders. Ignis tried not to think about the fact that now Gladio’s head was between his legs or that his hands were holding on tightly to his thighs.

“Comfy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis hazarded a hair ruffle in response, which got a laugh from Gladio. “Let’s get this over with.”

He ignored the blush on his cheeks and focused on picking oranges. They soon fell into a pattern. He’d ease oranges from the leaves and toss them into the basket nearby while Gladio would shift left or right based on his instructions.

The occasional bee would buzz past his face or a set of birds would start a conversation around them. Ignis was at peace. His muscles were a little tired after several minutes of doing this, but he didn’t care.

“Oh!” he wobbled a bit, dropping a couple of oranges. His left hand hand landed on Gladio’s  to steady himself. “Bloody hell. Apologies, Gladio.”

“I got you, Iggy,” Gladio said from between his legs. His face got hot for a totally different reason as Gladio took his hand and intertwined their fingers against Ignis’ thigh.

_Are crushes supposed to last for several bloody years? I fear my feelings for him grow deeper every day._

After a bit more orange picking, Gladio let Ignis down for a breather.

Ignis sat down next to Gladio on a nearby tree stump and sipped chilled, bottled water. He closed his eyes and pushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. They sat in peaceful silence for a bit, listening to nature as they cooled off in the shade.

“ **Orange** you glad we’re doing this?” Gladio said out of the blue.

Ignis snorted. “ **Orange** you glad I agreed to it?”

“But how does it make you **peel**?”

“Quite a **_peel_ ** ing this morning has been.”

“You win,” Gladio said with a soft laugh.

“I always do,” Ignis said, smiling softly. He couldn’t help it; his friend always made him feel warm and cozy inside.

Gladio pulled his t-shirt up to dab sweat off his forehead and Ignis glimpsed his lovely golden brown flesh and hard abs. He stared as a line of sweat slid down Gladio’s stomach and disappeared in his white jeans. Gladio caught his eye. A devilish grin crossed his friend’s lips as he pulled down his shirt.

“Like what you see, Iggy?”

Ignis tore his gaze away and guzzled water while scrambling for something to say. When he pulled the empty bottle from his lips, he spoke. “You cooked breakfast this morning, you packed snacks and water. You thought of everything for what I assumed was an impromptu outing.”

“Always be prepared, right?”

“Yes. Perhaps I don’t say it enough, but I am quite happy to call you friend.”

Gladio nudged him with his elbow and draped his arm over Ignis shoulders. “Where’s that coming from?”

Ignis shrugged. He nudged their partially full orange basket with his shoe. “It’s simply true.”

Gladio’s hand stroked up and down his arm slowly, gliding over the bunched fabric of his long-sleeved striped shirt. The sensation brought a blush to his cheeks and a tingle of desire between his legs.

Gladio pushed a little closer to him until their thighs touched. “I feel the same way. I’m happy that our duties brought us together. I’m so thankful your parents had sex to orgasm and your mom popped you out on this day 22 years ago.”

“Gladio!”

His dirty-minded friend shot him a wolfish grin. “What? I’m trying here, Iggy.”

“You’re entirely inappropriate and absurd!”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Love? Don’t get ahead of yourself, Amicitia.”

They resumed orange picking without further mention of his parents or their sex life. For another hour they kept at it until the basket was full, then Gladio helped Ignis off his back again.

They relaxed against the trunk of a tree, big basket of oranges at their feet. Gladio bent down and plucked a piece of fruit from the basket.

“After all of that work, we deserve a taste.”

“I concur. Breakfast was hours ago.”

Gladio peeled the orange, sending the scent of citrus into the air.  He held out a piece of the fruit. Juice glistened on his fingers and the side of his hand. “Here.”

Ignis reached out to take it from him, but Gladio moved his hand back and shook his head. “You intend to feed me as if I were a wee lad?”

“What? It’s your birthday. Humor me.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, parting his lips slightly. The warm, firm, juicy fruit pushed into his mouth and Gladio’s finger brushed his lips. When Gladio’s fingers were clear, he bit down. Tangy citrus burst into his mouth as his teeth broke the thin layer of skin. He chewed with his eyes closed. Smiling, he licked juice from his lips. He opened his eyes to find his friend watching him.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Ignis felt self-conscious. He adjusted his glasses and fidgeted with his gloves. Gladio blinked, seemingly awakening from a trance.

“More?”

“Yes, of course. It’s delicious.”

Ignis savored the refreshing sweetness of each slice as Gladio continued to silently feed him. When they reached the last slice on the orange, Gladio put it between his own teeth.

“Now, now, I never said I’d share,” Ignis said with a dramatic huff.

“What, I’m hungry, too.” Gladio spoke with the orange still dangling precariously between his lips.

Before he could second-guess himself, Ignis leaned forward and wrapped his own lips around the protruding end of the orange and gently tugged with his teeth, easily tearing it from Gladio's mouth. Their lips brushed.

Ignis decided to ignore that fact and the accompanying butterflies in his stomach and focused on triumphantly eating his stolen fruit.

But Gladio had other plans. He dropped the hull and closed the space between them. Warm fingers cupped Ignis’ chin, and Gladio’s big thumb was gentle on the corner of Ignis’ sticky, juice covered mouth. Swallowing the orange, Ignis met his friend’s gorgeous eyes.

The sound of buzzing bees, chirping birds, and rustling leaves faded away as Ignis stared at Gladio, who wore an expression of soft yearning.

_Yearning? For...me?_

“What are we….?” Ignis started, but he trailed off, afraid to properly ask the question burning on his eager lips.

Gladio’s hand slipped to the base of his neck. Heart pounding, Ignis closed his eyes to the inevitable. _Kiss me. Oh, Astrals, let him kiss me._

His heart soared as warm, soft lips pressed against his own. Time stood still. He could feel Gladio’s lips moving over his own, but he couldn’t react. _Is this really happening? Is Gladiolus kissing me?_

Ignis felt Gladio begin to pull away. Panicked, he pressed his lips against his friend’s. Fingers pressed into his scalp as he was drawn closer. After a couple of breaths, Gladio pulled back, leaving Ignis’ lips tingling and moist.

Over the edge of his glasses, he shyly peered up at his friend. He tried to speak but a squeak came out. “You…”

“Tired of wasting chances.” Gladio gave him a searching look filled with earnest uncertainty.

“G-Gladiolus…”

His tantalizingly full lips curved in a soft smile. “Must be on the right track.”

A sharp nod was all Ignis could muster. Words were lost to him. He lifted a hand to caress Gladio’s cheek. To his delight, his friend pressed into his palm.  “I don’t….”

“Feel the same?” Gladio grimaced. “I’m sorry. I thought—”

“No. No. I want this.”

His friend’s face broke in a bright smile that rivaled the sun. “Can I kiss you again?”

Ignis nodded, closing his eyes, parting his lips. As their lips met for a second time, he felt Gladio’s other arm slip around his waist to pull him closer. Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, Ignis melted into his embrace.

Gladio deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips, setting Ignis’ heart and nerves aflame.

The kiss was juicy and sticky, as his mouth was still coated in orange. Tentatively, he let his hands roam Gladio’s broad, muscular back, concentrating on committing this moment to long-term memory. The kiss slowly dissolved, but they stayed close, panting against the other’s mouth.

“It is my birthday, isn’t it?”

“All day.”

“Quite right. Continue.”

A deeper kiss. His back hit the rough bark of the tree. Gladio’s thigh was thick and hard between his legs. Instinctively, he gently pressed against it, enjoying the delicious pressure on his groin. Desire clawed at him, lighting a fire in his core. An eager hand slid down Gladio’s back, getting a shiver and a delicious moan from the larger man. Daring, he let his hand travel farther until it curved over the swell of firm, muscular ass.

A low rumble from Gladio as the kiss broke. Their eyes met briefly, Gladio’s gaze like molten amber, before Gladio dipped down to lavish his neck with attention. A moan escaped him as Gladio’s body pressed into his, pinning him to a tree. He’d craved this for so bloody long, and now to be with him like this?

_Am I dreaming?_

Gladio’s lips left his and traveled to his neck. His eyes rolled closed at the sensation. “I could’ve never been so brave,” Ignis hissed out through his teeth. “Thank you for taking a chance on me…”

Gladio laugh vibrated against his neck. The next thing he knew, his feet left the ground, Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up. It was all he could do to hold on, so he wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist and let him carry him.

A moment later, his back hit blades of cool grass and Gladio’s weight was on top of him. His let his friend remove his glasses, turning his world into soft lines and fuzzy shapes. Gladio placed his precious spectacles in the grass.

They dissolved into another kiss. Ignis melted into it, senses taking over. The faint taste of oranges still lingered on his tongue as his friend pressed into his mouth. The birds and bees chirped and buzzed around them. Wind whispered through the thick canopy above. There were patches of cool and warmth on his skin as the sun cut through the shade.

But more than anything, he focused on the way Gladio felt as his weight pressed him into the pinprick blades of grass. His friend’s warm skin under his hands as he explored hot flesh and muscle. His thick, silky hair coiled around Ignis’ long, slender fingers. The softness of his lips and firmness of his tongue. The way his beard scraped gently against his skin. The way his muscles rolled under Ignis’ hands as Gladio pressed against his growing arousal. The thick, hard and heavy girth grinding against him with each motion.

_Bloody hell, is it supposed to feel this amazing?_

“This OK, Iggy?”

Gladio raised up on his forearms to look down at Ignis. For a moment, Ignis just took in the view. Gladio’s perfect, flushed face was framed by his dark hair hanging down over his shoulders. Sunlight partially lit him where it glinted through the thick canopy above.

Ignis glided his hand up Gladio’s back reassuringly. “Are we certain this isn’t a dream? I dared not ever allow myself to imagine us together this way, and now here we are. I didn’t think you were interested.”

Gladio smiled with a tenderness that nearly broke Ignis. “Shit, Iggy. I thought _you_ weren’t interested. I ain’t ever seen you bat a lash at anybody.

“You weren't looking hard enough.”

Ignis surged up to kiss him again, pulling him down by the back of his neck. To his surprise, Gladio rolled them over so Ignis was on top. He gasped, letting out a surprised laugh.

“Am I at the helm?”

“You’re the captain,” Gladio said, grinning up at him.

Uncertainty slowed his movements. His entire body was throbbing and humming with pleasure, but he was locked by indecision. Gladio looked up at him curiously.

“What’s wrong?”

Ignis’ face burned. He glanced away, his gaze falling on the turned over basket of oranges before facing his friend again. “I’m a bit...inexperienced.”

“You’ve had fantasies right?” Gladio sat up. Their noses bumped. It elicited a tiny giggle from Ignis.

“Naturally.”

“About me?”

“Y-yes. Always you.”

“Here’s your chance. I’m all yours, Iggy.”

Perhaps it was the smoldering look Gladio gave him, but something spurned Ignis on. He captured Gladio’s mouth, guiding off his jacket and tossing it somewhere, then he guided them both back into the grass.

Gladiolus Amicitia was the best gift he could possibly ask for, and he was going to cherish him. Slowly, gently, he kissed him with every emotion he felt, getting groans, moans, and grunts from his partner.

He broke the kiss, dipping down to Gladio’s chest. With trembling, eager fingers, he pushed up Gladio’s tank, revealing that glorious expanse of sculpted abs and golden brown skin covered in a light dusting of freckles.

“You’re….”

“Hot?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I was going to say ‘beautiful.’”

“That’s a first.”

“Mmmm, there’s a first time for everything, Gladiolus.” Ignis pressed his lips to his skin, working his way up to his tattoo. As he relished the feeling of the swollen thickness between his legs, he indulged in the taste of his salty skin as his hands roamed any part of Gladio he could reach.

“Is this good?” Ignis asked before meeting his mouth again.

“Hell yeah…” Gladio moaned, writhing under him appreciatively.

A pleased smile played on Ignis’ lips as paid his respects to that beautifully sculpted face. He kissed his lips, then his proud nose, his forehead, working his way down to his jawline and then over to the shell of his ear.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Ignis whispered, lust and love fueling his delirium.

“Me too. Just as bad. Maybe more.” Gladio’s grip was firm around his waist and on his butt. He’d die happy in this orange orchard.

Ignis continued his ministrations, drinking Gladio in, until they switched positions again. He liked being on top, but he preferred to be safe underneath Gladio’s impressive bulk.

Sensations and images came to him in flashes as desire overpowered him. Gladio’s deft fingers unbuttoning his shirt, unclipping his suspenders, exposing his fluttering abs to the sun and shadows.

He contently stroked Gladio’s hair as the man’s lips and tongue lit a fire across his chest. Moans and sighs fell easily from his lips, and he didn’t bother trying to stop them. On this day, he would indulge.

Gladio was merciless, delivering love notes by way of tender kisses and caresses all over his body. He wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist, opening himself to him,  though they were still clothed.

Now that he had him, he’d never let him go.

“I’m so terribly happy….”

“Me too.”

They continued to kiss and explore their newfound love in the grass surrounded by spilled oranges. Time passed by and they didn’t care. They rolled around in the grass, sampling each other, kissing as their touches and caresses grew bolder. Only the birds, bees, and oranges were their witnesses.

A phone chime broke the spell over them. With mussed hair and discarded shirts, they crawled around among the oranges looking for their phones. To Ignis’ surprise, his own had no messages. Sitting on his knees, Ignis watched as Gladio texted a lengthy reply to Noctis.

“Are you going to tell me what you all are up to? Something is afoot.” Ignis tried to peer at Gladio's screen but the larger man was quick to hide it. “What are you up to? I don't like secrets.”

“Can a shield text his king in peace?” He finished his text. “I told them we’d be there in an hour and a half.”

Ignis wanted to push for more information but decided things would come to light soon enough.

The two of them quickly straightened themselves up, all while laughing, flirting and stealing extra kisses. They walked back to the haven, taking their time, holding hands while Gladio held the oranges in the crook of his other arm.

“This is the perfect gift,” Ignis said, smiling up at the sky. He was practically floating. “Nothing could be better.”

Gladio grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They reached the haven and pretended nothing had changed between them. Aside from coy glances, they kept their hands to themselves and their distance. Ignis would have to tell the others about this new development eventually, but he would bide his time. There was no need to go around broadcasting it to those who did not need to know.

Noctis and Prompto had already packed up the camp, to Ignis’ surprise. Prompto and Noctis had bags of groceries they wouldn’t let anyone touch or examine. Ignis began to wonder if something was truly amiss when Noctis insisted several times that he drive because Ignis deserved a break.

Perhaps they had felt bad about forgetting his birthday?

Ignis didn’t mind. He happily sat in the back as the car sped along to Cape Caem. It was a perfect day; the sun was high in the sky by now, the seabreeze was pleasant, and he was sitting next to the man he loved.

Citing exhaustion, he scooted close to Gladio and rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Gladio press his lips to his hair, and he smiled to himself as sleepiness took over. Right before he fell asleep, he felt Gladio’s large, warm hand cover his own.

“Iggy, wakey wakey.” Gladio’s words were warm against his ear. He opened his eyes to find that they had parked at Cape Caem, and  Noctis and Prompto were standing at the front of the car with twin grins. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but Gladio was next to him and that’s all that mattered.

“I gotta go handle something really quick, but Noct and Prompto wanted your help in the garden.”

“What?”

Ignis felt that familiar frustration bloom in him. Perhaps he’d truly been full of wishful thinking and they actually had forgotten his bloody birthday. More hard labor? What would carrots have to do with his birthday?

“Before all of that, I demand a shower. I’m covered in grass and twigs.”

Gladio grinned knowingly, picking twigs out of his own hair. “Good point.”

As soon as Ignis had showered and styled his hair, he was shooed out of the house by Iris, while Gladio was nowhere to be found. She abandoned him in the garden along with Noctis and Prompto.

He tried to be a good sport while he watched Noctis and Prompto garden, play with the cat and fish.

Gladio didn’t emerge for an hour, and when he did, Prompto and Noctis immediately left.

Something was definitely amiss.

Gladio linked arms with Ignis and led him to the lighthouse. They spent two hours up there, talking, kissing, admiring the ocean.

Ignis was pinned to a wall under Gladio’s lips and touch, his annoyance about gardening over, when a text message interrupted them. His boyfriend — were they boyfriends now? — released him, checked his phone, and a stupid grin crossed his face.

“Let’s go back to the house.”

“I demand to know what’s going on, Gladio.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Gladio hushed him with a quick peck to his lips. It did naught to soothe his suspicions.

As soon as he crossed the threshold into the house, he was engulfed in the scent of baked goods and citrus.

Cakes.

Giddiness filled him. He pawed at Gladio’s shoulder. “What have you been up to, sneaky man?”

“You’ll see,” Gladio said, beaming.

Ignis blushed; he felt an airiness in his sternum and he couldn’t stop grinning. He didn’t know what was planned but he knew it had to be _something_.

He let Gladio steer him through the house and to the dining room. Here he found Iris, Prompto, and Noctis hovering around the empty dining room table. Gladio slid his arm over Ignis’ shoulder companionably. “Look who's decided to join us.”

“Happy birthday, Ignis,” Prompto said first, the apples of his cheeks red.

“Happy birthday, Iggy!” Iris said, jumping on the balls of her feet.

“Birthday, Specs,” Noctis mumbled, fidgeting with his hair. Noctis’ dark clothes were covered in something that looked suspiciously like flour.

_Oh no. Did they let Noct cook? The first rule of Noctis was to never let him cook unsupervised. Oh dear, would he have to endure charcoal cake?_

Ignis waved off the birthday wishes. His suspicions were tingling. “What are you all up to? I demand answers.”

“And answers you shall have,” Gladio said warmly. He allowed Gladio to steer him to the dining room table, while the three younger ones disappeared into the kitchen. Gladio sat him down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before their friends emerged.

A few minutes later, others joined them, Talcott, Monica and Dustin entered the room but nobody sat down with him. Ignis gave them all shy greetings and looked up at Gladio expectantly, where he was perched behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

Gladio gave him a wink.

Before the suspicion killed him, the kitchen door opened and Prompto emerged with slices of elegant orange cake on a plate. He ambled forward and placed it front of Ignis. He felt Gladio’s hand leave his shoulder and heard him step back. Instead, Prompto looped his arm around Ignis’ shoulder..

“Happy birthday, Iggy Iggs. I made one of your fave cakes, I hope it is as good as you remember. Thanks for everything you do.”

Ignis was speechless, before he could utter a proper thank you, Prompto flitted away and stood somewhere in the background.

_So this is where all the oranges went…._

Next, Iris emerged, her hands were full with a plate of sliced cake — another favorite of his, kupoberry cheesecake with orange garnish. He held his hand over his heart as the girl approached, placed her slice next to Prompto’s and then gave him a tight Amicitia hug.

Tears burned in his eyes.

Iris pressed her lips to his cheek, making him blush in embarrassment. “Happy birthday, Iggy! To the best second brother a girl could ask for. You’re sweet, just like this cake, and you deserve everything that you desire.”

“Oh my....thank you so much Iris…”

Iris gave him another kiss on the cheek and untangled herself from around his neck. She stood in formation with the others, beaming at him. Ignis stared at the door, waiting for Noctis to emerge. He was anxious to see what the young king would do.

Noctis shuffled out of the kitchen with a plate of....something in his hands. Was that the memory lane pastry from Tenebrae that Ignis spent years trying to recreate?

As Noctis got closer, he realized that it was, if it wasn’t a bit misshapen and burnt. Noctis cringed, putting his creation next to the much nicer ones. He raked the back of his hair and glanced at Ignis. Ignis’ eyes were filling with tears, which he quickly dabbed with the back of his hand.

“Uh, happy birthday. You do so much for me...I gotta do something on your day. You always make cooking these things look so effortless, Specs. But uh….yeah. Guess not.” Noctis’ fist made light contact with his shoulder before the boy shuffled away.

Ignis put a hand to his own cheek. “It’s wonderful, Noct. All of this is so wonderful. Thank you all.”

_I’ll eat every bite of this, even if it tastes like ash._

“It ain’t over just yet,” Gladio said. He watched Gladio disappear into the kitchen and then re-emerge with a slice in one hand and a larger cake on a platter balanced in the other. He immediately recognized the beautiful creation, another of his favorites: the fluffy chiffon cake coated in a light layer of orange frosting.

He blinked away tears, his heart felt like it would burst. Gladio smiled softly at him, and even though they were in a room full of others, it felt so intimate. Gladio placed the sliced cake next to the others and put the bigger cake at the end of the table before joining him.

His friend placed his hand warmly on his shoulder, and Ignis craned his neck to get a look at him. “Thank you.”

He sensed the others draw in closer and vaguely noticed Prompto snapping pictures, but his teary gaze was focused on Gladio, who only hours ago had opened his heart in one way, and now was doing so in quite another. “Was all of this your scheme? The oranges?”

Gladio nodded. “I had help. You’re not an easy guy to fool. Happy Birthday, Iggy. I’m so grateful that you’re here, sharing this lifetime with me and all of us. You’re the best sword a shield could have, the best friend a guy could ask for,” Gladio said, he paused a second as if he wanted to say something else. “I love you.”

He heard a soft ‘aww’ from Iris. Did she know about her brother’s feelings for him?

“Well that’s _extra_ sappy,” Noctis snorted.

“Shut up,” Gladio said, but there was no bite in it.

“You all, this is...so wonderful,” Ignis said, not his usual eloquent self. He stumbled over his words and struggled to maintain his composure. All of this was for him?

Someone handed him a fork.

“Dig in! Try mine first,” Gladio said.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

“Wait!” Iris shrieked. “We need candles so Iggy can make a birthday wish!”

Ignis shook his head and smiled up at Gladio. For a moment, it was only them in the dining room. “No need. My wish already came true.”

 

Joy thrummed in his chest hours later as he slipped into bed that night. A day of orange picking, love confessions, consuming copious amounts of cake and dinner prepared by others, and celebrating his own existence had took a lot out of Ignis, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He rolled over on his side and sent a quick text to Gladio.

> **_Ignis: It is my birthday for another 30 minutes. Do you mind?_ **

They had their own rooms here at Cape Caem, but he didn’t want to be alone. Not when they had so much ground to cover with this new layer to their relationship.

He laid there waiting for Gladio’s response. There was a soft knock, then the door slid open to reveal Gladio’s masculine silhouette, all elegance and power, muscle leaning against his door.

His heart started to beat faster at the sight. He sank down in the sheets and watched Gladio’s form cross the room. As Gladio entered the ring of light cast by his lamp, he realized the man wasn’t wearing anything but black boxer briefs that did little to contain the excessive bulge beneath.

Ignis hummed to himself, a little nervous as Gladio joined him in bed, drawing him into his arms. Their mouths found each other in the dark, and Gladio reached over to turn off the lamp before focusing his full attention on him.

They sank down into the sheets, taking their sweet time. Savoring each kiss, each caress, each taste.

A content sigh escaped Ignis.

“A happy birthday to me indeed….”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Chiii on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chi_peppers)  
> [Tumblr](https://chipeppers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow me on  
> [Tumblr](https://ivyscientia.tumblr.com/post/170187944422/100-gladnis-prompts)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IvyScientia)  
> Check out my other [ Gladnis fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita).


End file.
